Full Metal Boarding School
by Silent-But-Deadly666
Summary: Author's note: The pairings shall be EdwardXWinry, RoyXRiza, AlphonseXRebecca, JeansXMaria,LustXEd one-sided  LustXEnvy,EnvyXWin one-sided  ALL of the characters will be extremely OOC
1. Prologue

_Sixteen years ago, today was the date of the Rockbell family massacre, only two lucky people got out alive...an old lady,Pinako Rockbell and newborn baby, Winry Rockbell. When Winry got to the age of sixteen, to keep her true identity secret, she was to be given to one of her mother's best friend's daughter to live with, Riza Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye is the same age as Winry. After living only six months in Ishval, they moved to East City where one of Riza's friends lived. After signing up for boarding school with Riza, Winry went to her specified dorm room number, when she opened the door...there was not enough words to describe her surprise._

* * *

><p>All the names of whom occupied the dorm rooms are:<p>

Edward Elric,Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang; room 317

Isaac McDougal, Solf J. Kimblee,Maes Hughes and Alex Louis Armstrong; room 319

Rebecca Catalina, Alphonse Elric,Maria Ross and Jeans Havoc; room 321

Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Lust and Envy; room 323

(Author's note: The pairings shall be EdwardXWinry, RoyXRiza, AlphonseXRebecca, JeansXMaria,LustXEd(one-sided) LustXEnvy,EnvyXWin(one-sided) ALL of the characters will be extremely OOC)


	2. Room mates!

I hesitantly opened the tall,wooden dorm room with the number 317 on it in gold. Immediately, as the door swung open, the first thing that I saw was a boy with a blonde messy braide that trailed down his back,he had incredible hard yellow eyes. But it wasn't the boy she noticed right-away, it was the fact that he was in only his plaid boxers. As soon as his yellow eyes met my dark blue ones, I felt a shiver go down my spine.

We stayed looking at each other with surprised mixed expressions until a pale-white boy with dark hair and obsidian eyes came in.

"Hey Edward!" Roy Mustang yelled impatiently, "Where the hell is the soap at?"

The boy- err I mean Edward hardened his gaze as it fell on the young man whom just happened to walk in from the kitchen.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Edward yelled back, "Oh, and Roy one of your hookers are here."

"Eh?" Roy looked at him confused, then turned to look at me.

I glared at Edward. "Hey shorty, look over here!" I barley managed to get out as I clenched my fists and grabbed something out of the back of my pocket, my lucky wrench. Edward only had time to look at me before the wrench flew from my hand to his forehead.

"Hey Winry what are you-." Riza began cheerfully as she walked into the room with her eyes closed, her being as blind as she was walked right into Roy.

"Hey, you okay?" Roy asked caught off guard as she almost fell, to keep her from falling he wrapped his arms around Riza's small waist. Riza had squeezed her eyes shut but now opened them and gasped as she saw Roy almost an inch away from her face, her face heated up immensely,and so did his.

I walked past them to Edward, who was by the looks of it getting an ice-pack from the freezer. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, "I...Uh...I'm sorry for throwing my wrench at you..." I was still embarrassed by his lack of clothes, so instead I kept my eyes on my shoes.

"It's okay," Hey sighed. "I had it coming, anyway my name's Edward Elric, seems that we'll be room mates for the time being and Roy Mustang- the guy with the black hair'll be the blonde's room mate."

I looked at him strange, "Why?"

He chuckled to himself weakly. "Roy likes to...um...watch certain shows..." My eyes widened and my face turn the color of a tomato. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Winry. Winry Rockbell. The blonde out there, is Riza Hawkeye." I replied uneasy.

Ed flashed me a giant grin, "Winry, is it? Isn't that a cute name, If I remember right it means skillful and cunning?" He looked at the ground deep in thought.

I blushed at him saying my name was cute. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Ed! Winry! Hurry your asses up, or we'll be late for the first day of us being juniors!" Mustang yelled impatiently as he went somewhere to go change in different clothing attire for school.<p>

I muttered something as I took my bag into the bathroom, making sure the door was locked I quickly changed into my favorite bad ass looking outfit which of course would be visual kei. (.) After, I finished applying my eye shadow, I walked out of the bathroom door and right into Edward Elric.

He looked me up and down stunned. "Holy..." I smirked as I pushed past him and went looking for Riza.

* * *

><p>Edward stayed where he had just happened to run into his room mate, stunned. <em>'she likes to wear visual kei! Woah... I thought Mustang and I were the only one's who liked that kind of stuff!'<em> Ed shook his head to clear his thoughts as he put on his favorite leather jacket and plain blue jeans. After grabbing his school stuff, he ran to where Riza and Winry were getting in Mustang's car.

* * *

><p>(AN: REVIEW PLEASE!)


	3. The bet

(A/n: Hehe Thanks for the review(s) keep reviewing and I'll give you more fluffy EdWin and RoAi)

* * *

><p>(With Winry)<p>

I stared blankly out the window of my English class, not even noticing as the blonde-haired boy sat in the desk next to me.

"Hey Winry," He whispered quietly in my ear.

The moment I felt his hot breath on my skin, I jumped and turned to face him with my eyes widened. "What the hell! Why did you do that for?" I shrieked as the teacher came in.

"Winry Rockbell, you and Edward Elric have detention today after school, with me."

I glared at the teacher and then looked at Edward dully, "Does he expect us to **_Actually _**show up?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, or you get triple detention."

I groaned as the bell rang and I gathered up all my stuff, "Kill me now..."

* * *

><p>(Detention with Riza)<p>

I glanced around the empty classroom that I was supposed to go to for detention. _'What a hag'_ I thought as I saw a picture of the teacher.

Just because I had _accidently _brought my M-19 to the high-school, doesn't mean I deserved detention.

_'Hmm...I wonder what Winry's doing...'_

* * *

><p>(Detention with Winry)<p>

"Please! I'm not cut out for the slammer! Don't make me stay!" I cried dramatically as the teacher locked the door and left the room.

Edward smirked, "Told'ya, it wouldn't work," He glanced over to where Roy was sitting. "You owe me $10!"

Roy grumbled to himself as he handed over the money, "Winry, your acting sucks!"

"Fuck you!"

"Please don't fuck me Winry, I don't want Ed to get mad at me for taking his _Hime_." Mustang shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Mustang!" We yelled in sync with dark blushes on both of our faces.

* * *

><p>(After Detention(Winry))<p>

"Hey Riza, why were you in detention for, anyways?" I asked as I combed my pony-tail out.

"...No particular...reason..." She replied slowly.

* * *

><p>(with Mustang(While the girls are in the bathroom))<p>

"You like Riza don't you?" Edward grinned mischievously.

"No!" I yelled to quickly. Edward's grin turned into a smirk. "Fine, yes...what about you with Winry?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful..." He replied softly. "I won't let anybody hurt her or take her away from me,"

I sighed, "It's the same for me with Riza." I started to think about something else entirely, as it dawned on me that we have to make a new bet now.

"Wanna make a bet..." I started slowly as an idea popped into my head, "Whoever can get the girl they like to fall in love with them first get's to ask them to marry them by the end of the year."

"Your so on!" Edward yelled as he shook my hand, that I had offered out during my speech.

* * *

><p>(AN: ooo Ed and Roy are having a bet, who do you think is going to win? Review what you )


	4. Capturing

(A/N: Whoa...I am loads of tired DX on top of that...this chapter is going to be filled with drama! :O)

* * *

><p>(With Winry)<p>

I walked silently, as to not disturb anyone and wake them up, out the door. As soon as I was in the hall of the dorm rooms I picked up my pace. Where was I running to? Well, I was planning on running outside to watch the stars. I quietly opened the door to outside and stepped out into the chilly night.

Now I was surrounded by the darkness and the light of the stars and moon, I walked up to an old oak tree to lie down by it's trunk, so that I had a good view of the sky.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward Elric sit by me. The only difference was he had his long blonde hair down.

I heard myself gasp as he looked at me, his eyes were on mine. Golden yellow meeting Sapphire blue.

My hormones started to kick in as I stared at him longer, "Ed...ward..." My voice came out sounding like I had just run a marathon.

He smiled and ran his hand through my hair, he only had a second to prepare before I tackled him to the ground.

"Winry...?" He began but I shut him up by pushing my lips onto his, instead of closing our eyes like normal people do when they kiss; we kept our eyes open as we battled for dominance over the kiss, I guess were just unique like that. I felt my heart begin to pound hard against my chest as I pulled away from his lips and instead focused on putting his blonde locks into his regular braid.

* * *

><p>(With Riza)<p>

After putting on my favorite pajama's (yes the one with all the amazing guns *o*) on, I took my hair out of it's normal bun, letting the silky blonde locks flow all the way past my back. I yawned softly and stretched my arms outwards as I walked tiredly toward the bedroom I shared with Roy. I heard voices on the other side just as I put my hand on the door knob. I pressed my ear against the door, curious as to who was on the other side.

"Tie him up! Hurry before that weird blonde chick comes in!"

"Okay, okay!"

I opened the door and peeked around the edge of the wall with a dull anime expression as I saw them trying to tie Roy up. I couldn't stop myself from face-palming as the ropes came untied.

"HEY! Who's there!"

"No one, i'm just a mouse." I replied.

"Oh, good it's just a mouse."

"You dumb ass! Mice can't speak!"

"Oh, right..."

While they were arguing, I slowly took my loaded Glock out, made sure my aim wouldn't miss and shot. Three bullets came out of the gun and by then Roy was out of the ropes, the intruders on the ground cowering in fear.

"Now, that were all calmed down...tell me both of your names," Mustang ordered.

"Or else," I left the rest of threat up to their creativity,as I glared at them and held my gun pointed in the middle of the two, so that it would be easy to switch my target and aim.

One of the obviously drunken guys walked up to me, I aimed my gun at his chest, he was a couple inches from my face."Let's say you let us go and we'll give you a good time in bed with both of us," He whispered huskily in my ear.

I whipped the gun that I was about to use to kill or wound the guy but stopped as I heard him say, "Shoot and your friend over there dies," I looked at the guy and saw him pull out a fully loaded and equipped silver revolver.

"Wha-." I was cut off as I felt a glass bottle make contact with the back of my head and darkness overwhelmed me.

* * *

><p>(With Winry)<p>

I gasped and spun my head toward where three gun-shots rang out. _'Riza...'_

"Ed, did you hear that? I think Riza and Roy might be in trouble!" I looked worriedly toward the dorm room.

"It was nothing," I turned to face him as these words came out of his mouth, but was surprised when I found out that, Edward Elric was not here but in his place was a guy with green hair and wild eyes.

"Who...are you and where's Edward?" I cried out.

"Just call me Envy, as for your friend well, he...doesn't matter anymore." Those were the last words I heard as darkness befell me.

* * *

><p>(Ooooh! What the hell is going on? Who knows :p Review who you think should be Riza and Roy's captors, and yes they will<p> 


End file.
